Intelligent Dairy Cows
by Thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: AU/tag to Mighty Meds Episode with realistic Chase whumpage. How about SUPER exhausted after getting energy drained twice? That's ideal right? COMPLETELY FRIED BIONIC SYSTEM SAID MR. DAVENPORT whump. enjoy. rated t for safety ALL STORIES ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Intelligent Dairy Cows

 **Hello everyone and here is your long waited NEW CHASE WHUMP HURT/COMFORT FIC! YAAAAY! So, I could not write for this fandom for the longest time. I SWEAR IT WAS INTENSE WRITERS BLOCK. It was a rare type where I just could not write anything for this particular fandom. I have made so many empty promises that these stories would come out soon and now I can finally fulfill them! Yay! Thanks to Susz for helping get on track. All she did was help remind me, and she is a very faithful follower! So thank you very much! So now, without further wait, I'm introducing my take on how the Mighty Meds episode should have gone because 1. Injury without unattendance could lead to further injury. 2. Stressed out and FRIED bionic system. Mr. Davenport said so himself. And NUMERO TRES! (Number 3 in Spanish): The EXHAUSTION after being constantly drained of your energy! I mean, the same thing happened to Chase twice so wouldn't it have similar effects after the virus was removed? I'm not saying another virus added but hello, the dude is drained. So, here you go! Chase whump! Read it! Review it! Share it! Like it and Love it! I do not own Lab Rats, just my sick ideas to further hurt the characters. (At least I don't kill them).**

For one, the energy prototype was Mr. Davenport's idea and a bad one at that. Second, of course those two kids looked unfamiliar. Third, of course he, Chase Davenport, had to screw up the situation. Mr. Davenport was lucky enough to escape the fallen debris. What did Chase have to do? Oh, he has to do "the noble thing and fix this mess". Bad idea Chase. And that's all that rung in his head when he felt the energy drained from his system. The pain it brought was excruciating and the cruel smirk on the other guy's face was something else. It was humiliating. The zap of energy that shot him backwards and tossing him into fallen plaster marked his impending fate. He had that feeling. He was going to die because of being stupid. Being the smartest person on earth and he dies doing something stupid. Typical. The faces appeared above him in the growing darkness and all he could think when he saw that worried and almost hurt expression on his dad's face was: _I'm sorry._

* * *

It was stupid from the get-go. _He_ had called them up. _He_ had been weak. Hadn't he been the one to train his kids? He still had some tricks up his sleeves to teach his kids and he didn't even defend himself. How pathetic. The successful billionaire, who failed at saving himself, let alone his own kids.

The guilt that weighed on his chest when he heard Chase say that it was _Chase's_ fault? No. That wasn't fair. He couldn't understand why he didn't even move when his son marched forward, drawing out his weapon to take out the threat upon his family. Oh gosh, his _cry._ The pain eminent on his face when the life was sucked out of him and then tossed back like garbage. _Nobody_ does that to his family, and yet somebody just did.

The name escaped his lips as he fell forward to try and save his son from the rushing ground. The still form he had seen only a few, but plenty of times, was before him now. Immediately he felt for a pulse; thread and fading. The cruel laugh of the villain fell on deaf ears as all was focused on the losing life that mattered in the room: Chase. The blur of the moment as he announced his son was fading, when Adam scooped him up like the little brother he always was. Bree hovered and Leo… leoed. The two unidentifiable boys stepped forward and confessed their positions, and a possible way to save his son.

"Just save my son," he could hear himself say, clutching his throbbing face that made itself renown. The group disappeared through a wormhole with the last sight that he could see was the lifeless form of his son who was neglected in the situation where he had needed a father.

He sat down amidst the rubble where Douglas later found him and they sat quietly, both knowing what the other thought. Former father and adoptive father both thought the same: _he let his son down._

* * *

Oliver had to admit that it was awesome to see bionics in their home base AND in action. What wasn't awesome was to see the consequences on the family after accidents, but made him feel better was the fact that at least that's where he, Chas, and the Mighty Meds could step in and help. For once, he worried and felt scared for their patient. For once, he thought of the doctor as a complete jack-ass. For once, he felt insufficient to help. The world was falling apart, one of the best defenders had fallen and nobody would help because they were too offended he didn't wave "hello".

Idiots. All of them. (Except for Bree who was genuinely worried). He had seen the look on Mr. Davenport's face. It was pure terror, the fact that his son was _dying_ and nothing could be done _by him_ to fix it. That made Oliver all the more eager to help. And the game plan couldn't even start when their new patient started convulsing.

After several strained moments of getting Chase to settle, he assessed. The problem: a virus. All that negative energy constantly building up inside the bionic system was stressing and frying everything else. Convulsions were a mere symptom. He took a deep breath.

"All right guys," he said, "We need to come up with a plan. We need to stop that man from using the energy prototype from draining the world and we need to save Chase." And of course, Chas the idiot had some great idea to split. Even better? 'Oh, Oliver, _I_ could save Chase while _you_ find the mad man!' 'Oh really, Chas? Please tell me how an idiot such as _yourself_ could save a genius like _Chase?'_ 'Oh, I have Leo!' 'Good for you Chas! Good. For. You!'

The following conversation played out in his head as he tried to calm down. He wanted to suggest that one of the siblings could help but seeing that they had an idiot of their own and the other one was… clingy… and fast, he hoped that Leo would have an idea of what to do.

* * *

Leo had no idea what to do. His half-brother lay dying, they were in a hospital well equipped but not properly staffed. Chase was going to die. Nice knowing ya, Chase! Now how will I explain this to Mr. Davenport?!

No. Not even sarcasm came into the situation as his brother started convulsing again. A nurse from a nearby station helped hold Chase down until he had eased. She helped pull off the top of Chase's gear suit so that if they had to do anything then they _wouldn't at least ruin the suit_. Gosh dammit lady, do you even know how many suits they have back at the academy?! A fine layer of sweat stood out on Chase's face and upper torso. Dark shadows seemed to play under his eyes from exhaustion and the ragged breaths he took made it seem like he was old.

Not old, just dying.

Leo shook his head, pacing again when Chas came around the corner with a machine, explaining how he could switch intelligences with Chase so he could work the problem but he still didn't quite know how to work the machine.

It was really nice knowing ya, Chase.

* * *

Douglas paced through the academy and every student, including Bob and even Perry knew that you stayed OUT of the way when he paced aggressively like such. A frustrated yell echoed throughout the academy as the other brother had dropped a piece of plaster on his foot while cleaning and could no longer contain his emotions.

* * *

Chase knew he felt… odd. His body felt tired, weak, and he felt like death warmed over. But seriously, he felt hot. The chip in the back of his neck could be distinctly felt as it felt warmer than the rest of his body. That was bad right? That would definitely be bad. Why did he feel so inadequately stupid?

He struggled to open his eyes. Bright light shown down on his face and he had to squint. He took a deep breath and could feel his heart racing. One of his hands snaked up to his chest, trying to steady his pounding chest. Every sound in the hospital magnified by his bionic hearing made him jumpy, and nervous and he was starting to freak out. He just really wanted to see a familiar face. Then Leo came into view, worried but asking questions. Alarms started blaring and he jumped. Seeing people run by and realizing he was somewhat exposed, he shook more. Then Leo spoke to him in his overly motherly trying to be like silk voice.

Well great.

* * *

Chas was super stoked about gaining super intelligence, and nearly laughed his face off when Chase reacted to himself pretending to be a chicken. But being super intelligent and all also brought his attentiveness to Chase's heart rate. It was getting faster and faster…

The hero was going to explode.

Then he got another Chas-like-idiotic-idea that could not compare to the Chase's intelligence.

* * *

Being in Paris and all was great, but when there was the promise to save a man's kid and the world to save, the view was something you couldn't appreciate at the moment. And it was dark, so no one could see a thing anyway.

Then a wormhole appeared and Chase, Chas and Leo popped out and Oliver couldn't believe his demonic, anger-possessed side didn't burst and kill everything on the spot.

* * *

Being tired as he was, he didn't really feel like going to Paris. But it was a mission. This man was going to drain the world of energy and that was injustice Chase wouldn't stand for. It was his mess and he had to clean it up anyway. He ripped off the heart monitor lines and pulled on the top of his suit. He zipped up and walked over to Chas and Leo who watched him expectantly and worriedly.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked tiredly but trying to show enthusiasm so he wouldn't worry, "We need to complete our mission." The other two said nothing as they leapt through the worm hole.

Being thrown into battle was… a startle. And that was an understatement. Shouting, battle cries and laser blasts made hiding look like something tempting. Laying down for a nap would've been something to die for. But no, he had a mission. He had to complete the mission. How would it end for him anyway? It's not that easy to quit anyway.

He charged into battle, despite his weariness. He fought hard and tried his best to protect his siblings but he started to ache. His head pound, the sweat and maybe even tears, blinded his sight and they were all tossed to the ground. He had the energy to prop himself up on his elbow and glare at the enemy, despite the growing darkness in his eye sight. He really didn't want to go. Please no.

"Chase," Chas cried, "Jump off the building!" Chase's glare broke and the astonishment brought his head around.

"COULD YOU COME UP WITH A BETTER IDEA THAN THAT?!" he cried.

"Well we wouldn't want the guy to GET ALL THAT ENERGY stocked up in YOUR CHIP," Chas said so obviously temptatiously. But apparently the other guy bought it.

"Energy?" he questioned. "Well I could use some of that!"

Then came the excruciating pain again. There was no protecting that Chase had to do if all the enemy's focus was on him. He cried out anyway. He tasted salt from his tears as exhaustion came back with a side order of pain. The ache settled deep in his bones and he slumped to the ground. The energy beam dissipated and voices fogged and blurred. He couldn't understand anything. He just wanted to sleep but then the fact that nothing was happening startled him. His eyes shot open and he fought the pain in his chest as he stood with the others. He counted the numbers and the familiar faces.

Wait…

"Where's Adam?"

The idiot was dressed in a Waldo suit.

* * *

After getting his intelligence back and saying good bye and thank you to the Mighty Meds, they took off. And when he sat down in that stupid carriage, he was sure that he was never going to get back up. No, he would, he just resolved for a short nap…

He was awoken by someone poking him in the shoulder. He batted the hand away but sat up.

"Dude, we're back," Leo said. They got out of the carriage and made their way to their dorm.

* * *

When the Davenport brothers heard of the children's arrival, they dashed for the dorm where they were said to be, pushing, scrambling and playing down right dirty to see who could get there first. They ran into the room at the same time both trying at a "ha" in the other's face before turning their attention back to the kids. Chase stood among them.

He stood. He smiled. He breathed. He was there. He was okay.

And the guilt returned.

* * *

"The energy prototype has been destroyed and the threat has been eliminated," Chase confirmed. "Problem's fixed." That's when they realized he looked and sounded exhausted. They stepped into the room, coming up to the others.

"Chase," Douglas tried, "Donald takes full responsibility for what happened. It wasn't your fault it was his." Donald ignored him.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked. Chase smirked waving it off.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just a bit tired…" And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Every moment that passed, he felt more light headed and well… floaty. He did his best to keep his stature but then the ground was rushing up to meet him and two strong pair of hands stopped him from his fall. He was laid down gently and the growing darkness took him. But not before he heard:

 _It's okay, son._

 **Well, if anyone fits the definition of a brief timed intelligent dairy cow, it would be Chas. Now, sorry that this was a rather brief part of the story but 1: its 2 in the morning. 2. I'm just building for the next part and 3. A promised deadline. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed this one. It's not done! No no! Part 2 and 3 and maaaaybe 4 to come! Thing is, this fic isn't like my last ones. There's a lot of exerted recovery and recuperation. Broken ribs, dislocated joints all that jazz, but this is a more milder fic. Just an absolutely exhausted Chase where he is so tired that he aches. Maybe I can throw in a dislocated shoulder no on picked up on until the adrenaline wore off? If you want a bit more whump to the story I am willing to add that, just let me know in the comments! So glad I am back to it again and I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Till really soon when I come out with part 2 that I hopefully don't write at 2 in the morning!**

 **Thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	2. Chapter 2

Intelligent Dairy Cows 2

 **Quick announcement. I see not a big future for a part 4 buuut, we will see where this will lead. I own nothing.**

* * *

Both of the brothers saw the kid sway, and caught him when he fell. Chase winced slightly, but exhaled a weary breath as he was lowered to the floor. His eyes wavered as he tried to stay awake. Donald held his head. "It's okay, son," he whispered quietly, then Chase's eyes closed. Douglas looked up at the others.

"What happened?"

"There was a virus on his chip," Leo explained. "It was toxic energy that was exhausting his system. We got the virus removed by tricking the one guy into absorbing it."

"So Chase has had his energy drained not once, but twice?" Douglas concluded. They nodded. Douglas shook his head. "We need to keep him hydrated."

"And well rested," Donald added. "He's going to be exhausted when he wakes. There is no life threatening danger, not if he gets the rest he needs. Other than that, he should be alright in a few days. We'll take him to a more private room in the academy."

"This isn't private enough?" Bree asked.

"Have you seen how many people come through here a day?" Douglas commented. "It's like it's another hallway!" Adam fetched a stretcher. Both Douglas and Adam placed Chase upon it. They were about to leave when Douglas took over.

"It's alright Adam," he said, taking up the handles. "You guys get some rest. We'll check in before you fall asleep." Everyone agreed and the two brothers took Chase away.

"How did you know all of that?" Douglas asked. Donald flashed a smile.

"Don't you know who I AM?" he smiled. If Douglas' hands were free, he would've slapped his brother. He resorted to a glare and a shake of the head.

"Shut up already," he muttered.

* * *

Chase had been given a nice bed in a small room near the waterfront. It was in what was called the "Construction Zone" but it was already completed. Donald just left the sign up for privacy. Douglas had recently created what looked like a small neck brace the fit around Chase's neck. It allowed him to lie down, but it also "charged" his chip.

With Chase settled in, the brothers gave him a once over before leaving. They went to the other's room as promised. As soon as they entered, Leo stood up. "How is he?" The others were preparing their capsules. Donald looked at Douglas.

"We're watching his vitals, but all is good. He could wake up tomorrow or in a few days, and I think he needs it. So, we'll let him sleep but there's nothing too serious. Don't worry, Chase will be good as new within a week." Everyone visibly relaxed. This was new change for their group. Nothing that could be potentially life threatening, but even then Chase always pulled through.

Everyone wished their goodnights and went to bed for much needed sleep. Douglas pat Donald on the shoulder. "I got 1st watch," he said quietly, before walking away. Donald smirked. Yes, NOW he could catch up on the well-needed beauty sleep.

* * *

Douglas sat next to Chase's bed, reading a book. He had been well immersed among the pages until a small tap on his lap also brought the realization that he was starting to doze off. The book had fallen to his legs, waking him up.

He looked around briefly, still alone in the room and Chase asleep. He sighed. He looked at the still figure of Chase sleeping peacefully. My, how the situation had changed, and for the better. For all of them.

Douglas couldn't help but think that they all had grown within the past couple years, especially after his evil boss. Everyone had taken him in slowly but surely, and it was amazing to think that at this point he was now family.

He smiled a bit, reminiscing all the times he had seen Adam, Bree, Chase, and even Leo, stand beside him… and against him. But they were all memories fading into the past, and they all meant something to him. Those kids all meant something to him.

He settled back down in a deeper peace, and continued on with his book, waiting for either the rising sun, or his rising brother.

* * *

Donald had definitely overslept. He never cared if he did, but he had also promised Douglas. Which he rarely held up to anyway.

Seeing the clock, he scrambled out of bed, still tangled in the sheets and dashed for the closet, stumbling and tripping as he went. He searched for a change of clothes and in five minutes he was out the door, still with only one shoe on. It was almost 5:30 and he was supposed to switch at 2.

He ducked under the caution tape in the fake construction zone and slipped inside the room. It was quiet when he got there. The small sound of breathing was all that was heard in that small room. Chase was still asleep soundly in bed. Douglas had sunk down in his chair, legs propped on the side of the bed, sleeping softly.

Donald observed the picture before him. They definitely looked related, the ruffed, blonde hair. The stillness in their sleep. The little details that added up to greater works of art sleeping so quietly before him.

He sighed and pulled up a chair, quietly picking up the book Douglas had been reading. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, he opened to the first page.

* * *

He didn't hurt, but he was still tired. His mind was waking up but his body was slower than usual. Great. He fought a brief struggle with his own eyes before winning and pulling them open. Everything was blurry at first but his vision sharpened to a small room with soft sunlight filtering through the blinds. Shadows played patterns along the floor. The simplicity but beauty of it captured his mind in a moment of still peace.

He shifted his head wincing slightly from the movement it took. After a moment of still quiet, he then opened his eyes again and slowly sat up. The room was empty, he wasn't hooked up to any machines. It was just quiet. He shifted the blankets off of his legs and rotated till his feet dangled off the floor. He stood, bare feet pressed against the cold linoleum.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked slowly to the door. He peered into the hall. It was empty. It was different… and new. He caught sight of construction tape at the end of the hallway. Was he in the construction zone? Suddenly that made sense, considering Douglas and Donald insisted they never go inside despite their bionic abilities.

He stepped out into the hallway, sunlight that filtered through the doors of every room on the right side of the way, illuminated the hall. He made his way down, every step cold on his feet. He stepped under the tape and walked out into the training area, few students were out, but paid no mind to him as they could see he had just woken up. Chase made his way towards the dorm but ran into Douglas in the lobby area.

When Douglas turned and saw him, he grew wide-eyed but happy. He gave the kid a tight hug and greeted him to the day. Chase rubbed the back of his neck still wondering what the heck happened. So he asked.

"You've been asleep for 4 days," Donald exclaimed, walking through the door. "It was unbelievable how long you were out. And to be honest, it was still quite a scare." Chase nodded.

"I could honestly take another nap," he admitted with a yawn. Douglas yawned too, then stopped himself.

"Don't do that, it's contagious," he went over the console board to accept in incoming mission statement. Adam, Bree, and Leo came in and caught sight of Chase and all grew excited.

"Chase!" they exclaimed and all gave him a hug. Chase noticed they were all geared up for a mission.

"Do you want to go?" Donald ask, noticing his glance. Chase shook his head.

"You guys go, I'm probably going to challenge Perry into an eating challenge, and I think I'll win this time," he smirked, with another yawn. Across the room Douglas gave another notorious yawn.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed again. "Gosh, go take another nap or something or drink coffee! I need coffee… Shoo! All of you!"

Leo, Adam, and Bree said bye to Chase and took off on the mission. Donald and Chase started heading to the cafeteria.

"What's up with Douglas?" Chase asked.

"He's been taking lead around here since you've been asleep. I think you'll get your job back soon though, he doesn't like talking to people as much as he thought," Donald explained. Chase laughed slightly and they headed to the kitchen. Perry was sitting down ready to eat 3 double hamburgers and 2 hot dogs with a side of coleslaw and beans… for breakfast.

"About time Sleeping Beauty," she gruffed out as a greeting. Chase narrowed his eyes.

"I guarantee I will eat FOUR hamburgers and THREE hot dogs," he challenged. Perry laughed. Donald raised a brow.

"You're on pipsqueak," she grabbed him a plate. He sat down in front of her and they both started.

Chase won.

* * *

 **Well that does it for this story! Sorry there won't be any more parts but I'm just not dedicated to this fandom anymore and I just haven't found the time to write anything, especially new stories. SO I'm going to try and finish the ones I've started. I did write a new story that is actually a YOUTUBER fanfic. It's Jacksepticeye *no regrets*. And it features Antisepticeye. And maybe Darkiplier and . We'll see about that.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just constantly got busy through the summer and took a break from my devices. And there wasn't much that I was feeling I needed to write. But, anywho, I'm back at it again to finish what I've started. And for sure, I'll write in the future but some fandoms have come to a close for me. Oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading and following through and being so patient with me!**

 **Shout out to Susz because she kept me on my game!**

 **BUH-BYE**

 **thegirlwhoneverforgot**


End file.
